A Miraculous Life!
by Ordinarygirl333
Summary: Does marionette fall in love with Adrien and is loved back or does her alter ego beat her before she does?...ladybug!
1. Chapter 1-paired together?

Marionette just finished a small project for her history class. It was 2:00am in her hometown, she didn't bother waking up her parents this morning when she walked to the bathroom. She was alerted by her earrings telling her there's hurried and got tiki and transformed.

She headed to were the crime was and chat haven't showed up yet, a doctor was akumatized after he was fired for a clients compliant after her teeth were aching. Ladybug was worried if chat was injured since he hasn't showed up after 10 mins. Ladybug was able to fight the man.

"Bye bye, little butterfly" said the tired ladybug, she heard groans of pain under a pile of rubble when the monster was tearing down buildings.

"S-someone help, I'm really hurt", ladybug saw a pool of blood from the piles of rock, it was going down the road heading to her dirty feet.

She never experienced someone's blood spilling out like this before.

"I-I'm coming! You'll be ok, sir!" Ladybug ran to the injured man and hastily picked up the gravel.

Ladybug found a really injured man who seemed familiar but was to bloody to know who completely.

"Oh god...no please not him!" Ladybug started to tear to realizing it was...

"A-adrien Agreste!" Ladybug said while hurrying to pick up the rocks and gravel.

There was a light but nice sound to hear "Ladybug, m'lady has arrived for the rescue" said Adrien.

Adrien coughed some blood and was happy to see a familiar face. Ladybug knew that he needed real medical but she decided to do that after cleaning him up first.

Ladybug and injured Adrien was finally at the hospital, hours later Adrien was healed and headed out the hospital to his house.

"DAMN! Father going to pissed when he see me in bandages,uh... at least ladybug was there for me", Adrien finally arrived to his house..no one was home. He was glad because he didn't want to explain why he badly hurt right when he came home. He went in his room and changed and threw away his bloody clothes into the trash.

"I would really love for m'lady to visit when poor kitty has a boo boo" Adrien smirked thinking of that. He snapped out of his daydream and noticed his ring was missing...

"CRAP, oh jeez where is it, I can't lose that, where is it!" Adrien ran a round his room realizing it's not in his room, he remembered that he blacked out next to the Eiffel Tower.

"It must be there! I just gotta find it before someone does..." Adrien hurried and looked very quickly before someone notices him. A figure glowed over him while he was looking for his valuable ring. He looked up...

"l-ladybug what are you doing here?" Adrien was surprised to see her back at the crime scene.

"I'm here because I forgot to transform everything back to normal" ladybug pointed her hand at the huge mess the villain made to make her point across.

Ladybug headed back to the scene and did her magic. Adrien gazed at her like he never seen her do this before, but he did work with her of course so it wasn't new...but still he always was amazed by her 'magic'.

Adrien went back looking for his ring. Ladybug came in front and questioned what he as doing.

"Hey are you looking for something or are just in love with the ground?" Ladybug was confused because Adrien was hunched over to the point where his lips can touch the floor...

Ladybug giggle at the site of Adrien nearly making out with the dirty floor. Adrien couldn't help but do a little comeback..

"Well m'lady I'm might be practicing for when I kiss you" he smirked at ladybug.

She blushed and didn't say anything for a sec..

"W-what are you looking for anyway?" Ladybug wanted to change the subject before it got weird.

Adrien realized he was looking for something...

"Uh, ya a ring before I was knocked out.." Adrien said. Ladybug smiled and pulled out a dark colored ring while her smile was glooming at Adrien.

"Ya I found it when I found you blacked out but I didn't want give to you when your still hurt so I was gonna give it to you tomorrow.." said blushed Ladybug.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The day alter marionette and Adrien went back to school after Adrien was injured..

"OMG Adrienkins! Baby cakes how did you injured your poor little hand?!" Chloe came out of anywhere and landed on top of Adrien's chest as if it was a wall she can lean on.

"Uh, I'm ok I just injured my hand and my leg no big deal" said awkward Adrien, Adrien wasn't a big fan of how Cleo worshiped his face and beauty.

"Aww, did Marionette injure you by her fat and ugly combusted weight! She need to lay off the pastries!" Said the big and sorry Chloe who was rubbing his chest like a soft teddy awkward when a girl who he doesn't know who has the biggest crush on him is staring at times to see a big hippo rubbing his chest like a magic lamp. And poor boy who's that mistreated teddy bear.

"Class please sit in your seats, class is now starting!" Said the substitute teacher, the other teacher had the flu from a sea diving experience that landed her in the hospital for a few days..

" Hey marionette I've never noticed a huge scratch across your arm before, did a dog naw you off or something?" Ayla entered and sat on her seat pondering why marionette was hurt over the weekend? Adrien couldn't help but listen to the conversation...

"Oh I was rock climbing and my pappy and mom where heading to a cabin in the woods but a HUGE AVALANCHE happened and my family escaped safe but I got a scratch soooo ya..." marionette was lying completely but Ayla fell for it and moved on...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ok class! We are doing another project since your teacher isn't here. This time partners will be involved and I'M choosing from the seating charts so don't whine about it or your doing it by yourself !" the teacher was slowly looking at each and every student, and carefully putting the puzzles of a perfect group to work with...

" Chloe and Ayla, Nathanael and Kayla together and (blah blah blah blah) and Adrien and marionette is together.." Said the teacher

"EXCUSE ME TEACHER!" Chloe got off her seat and was demanding to switch seats with marionette but the teacher denied it many times even tho he was threatened to bring out the mayor...

Adrien looked behind and saw marionette talking to Ayla about the great news, he smiled and was actually happy to be with her than some weirdo (Chloe)...

"Omg girl! Your are the luckiest women alive! Don't you think so!" Said Ayla. She seemed to be more excited for marionette than marionette herself...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night marionette told Adrien a time to meet at her house. She said that she will be waiting when he arrives with all the supplies.

But as usual there was a crime alert and ladybug had to go save the day...She was injured when a man turned into a fighting gorilla and smashed his palms against her right hand, luckily chat was there and took her to the hospital and did the rest of the work but he also was hurt but not as bad as her..

marionette had to cancel the project to tomorrow and also the other problem was to explain this to her parents...

"Why...did this have to happen, I know this a risky job but why this NOW I could be with Adrien and be all lovey dovey... But no I'm stuck here with my parents talking to the doctor..." marionette was later released and now had to explain her injury to her parents now..

"marionette! What happened to you we've been worried sick when we heard you were injured!" Her mother was very upset of how unreasonable it was to be climbing a car and tried acting like ladybug...but then failed and landed on her hand...

But it didn't add up to how injured her hand was but they moved on and marionette rescheduled the visit the next day since it was a weekend...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N-This is my first time putting up a fanfic! So I'm hoping you enjoy and I'll do more close to the weekends depending if I'm not going crazy over homework;-; and leave opinions and suggestive ideas and I'll listen...welp hope you enjoy future content! Bye bye-3-


	2. Chapter 2-A night to remember

A/N-please be advised in this chapter because there will be smut, so enjoy and hope you want more:3(first time doing smut...so might not be that good..)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

The next day occurred and marionette has been waiting all day for this, she even made lunch and cups of tea for when they get hungry. She told her parents that they can't get bothered or they won't be able to catch up on the project so they left to deliver cakes and shopped for new recipes...

"Ok! Everything is in check, and my hand feels better so it won't be that of a bother!" Marionette couldn't help but wait even it would be a few hours before he comes...

'DING'..the door rang from a unknown person. Adrien would be here in a few hours but not in a few minutes?

"H-hey marionette it's Adrien..I came early because my dad came early and I didn't want him to be asking me questions" That unknown person is Adrien, but it was such a surprise that he be here really early!

Marionette opened the door and she saw Adrien holding some curtains, paint, brushes and some glitter..

"Oh is it ok if I set this on your table it's kinda hard to carry when a brush handle is digging in your ribs" said Adrien, he seemed pretty tired when he could barely carry this stuff this far.

"Uh, ya sure just make sure the paint doesn't get close to the baking goods.." Said Marionette, her heart was pounding and nearly not thinking that only the two of them are in her house.

That made her think for a second...

'W-what something happens, will I be ready? Is even going to happen!' Marionette thought to herself.

She snapped when Adrien was trying to talk to her about the main subject but she didn't realize she was daydreaming...

"Oh! Ya let's take them in my room upstairs, I'll help too." Said Marionette. Her and Adrien were heading upstairs to work on their project...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marionette and Adrien were working on the project finally and weren't in such a hurry since no one was home...

"Man this stuff really makes you tired even if it's been only an hour!" Said Adrien.

Marionette had a great idea to finally pull out the tea she made earlier...

"Hey I made tea earlier maybe that might help how tired we are, I'm tired myself" said Marionette.

"Ya! That be great thanks for making them Marionette, thats very nice of you" Said Adrien

Marionette headed downstairs and got the tea out if the fridge, and headed upstairs again..

"Man I hope he likes this tea took me a lot of ef-" marionette was interrupted from her talking when she came up and her door closed to her ankle that made her fall...

Tea spilled all over her shirt and felt a lot of pain in her hand again because she fell on it..

"Ow..this is really bad, Adrien can you pick up the glass I think I got some in my bandages." Said Marionette.

She was in deep pain and didn't realize she had tea all over her t-shirt, it went see through and Adrien could clearly see her bra...

"Are you ok! Are sure you get glass anywhere?" Said Adrien.

He came close to Marionette and was looking on her hand, he was holding her injured hand close to his face like he was going to kiss it...

"Ok there's no glass in your bandages, I already picked some glass up and you'll be ok right?" Adrien was concerned about her, Marionette didn't notice that he had the most prettiest eyes...

Adrien looked down to see extra glass but noticed how wet her shirt was... He stared for a few seconds when Marionette noticed and she got scared...

"H-hey! C-can you please get a shirt from my drawer... If you don't mind..."said Marionette..

"O-oh! Im really sorry,my-ya I'll get them.." Said Adrien..

He wasn't told what drawer so he looked in the first and it was all her bras and...

'Crap! Her bras and panties are in this drawer...man she has some good pairs.." Adrien thought to himself...

He looked back at Marionette and she wasn't looking so he didn't get in trouble, he moved to the next drawers and found a shirt but it was a pajama shirt and it was pretty short too...

He grabbed it and went to Marionette..

"Hey, I found one, I can go downstairs if you want me too.." Said Adrien

Marionette was struggling to say something but had a hard time pronouncing them..

"I-I need help to change my shirt...my hand hurts a-and I can't change with one hand.." Yelled Marionette

Apparently she was never told how to change a shirt by one hand...or she was just lying...

"W-what...I can't do that, that be unfair to you," said Adrien...

Sounded like Adrien wouldn't mind changing Marionette like a Barbie doll...

"I-I don't mind, just get this over with..."said Marionette...

Adrien slowly went closely to Marionette..his heart was pumping and he never imagined changing a girls cloths...but he is...

Marionette had her eyes closed the whole time and didn't want to look at Adrien's face...

Adrien was standing in front of Marionette, he was to scared to do this but he was still going forward with it...

Adrien bent down and put the shirt down and slowly took her shirt off..

The shirt was soaked with tea and every inch he pulled the shirt off he see skin from her waist and up...

His hormones were going crazy, he couldn't just take off some girls shirt off and be everything be back to normal!

He finally and slowly took the last remaining shirt that stick to her, he dropped the soaked shirt on the ground and saw everything waist and up...

Marionette finally opened her eyes and was looking at Adrien, his face turned too red to notice he was scared, Marionette and Adrien met at each other's eyes and didn't know what to say..

Her bra was was being shown and Adrien looks to red to even speak...

'Oh dear lord her bra is so cute and her position is screaming take me!..' Adrien thought to himself..

Adrien got closer to her and Marionette didn't move, she looked like she didn't mind being this close..

Adrien's hands slowly slipped close to her and he put his leg between hers legs..

Her eyes were shut but didn't say stop, she seemed to be wanting this for a while now..

Adrien whispered in her ears..

"Is this ok?" He muttered his words in her ears and his warm breath made her shiver...

Marionette didn't say anything but he knew it was ok because she laid down in a seductive position

Her hands were covering her bra and her legs were leaning on his leg...

She shook her head... It was ok...

Adrien complied and leaned nearly above her. Their eyes met once again, he can't give in anymore.

Adrien went in and started sucking her neck.. Every peck he made made a mark on her neck, he went above and bit her earlobe.

"AH!" Marionette moaned from the pleasant soft bites Adrien was making on her earlobe...

He lightly and softly took out his hand down to her bra...he slowly unclipped it while still biting her..

'Click'

Her bra was now able to come off...there's silence..he took a second before doing anything..

He carefully pulled down her bra off of her...

There it was...her breasts...he couldn't believe the sight...he stopped nibbling her ear and picked up his hands directing now to her breasts...

"A-Adrein...don't be to rough...they hurt at times.." Marionette took breathes between those lines..

Adrien stopped and looked at her, he listened and lightly started rub her breasts...

"A-ADREIN..." Marionette moaned a bit too loud...

Adrien had a smirk in his face and kissed her in her lips...

Marionettes hands gripped on Adrien's shirt, she tried not moaning to loud...

Marionette wanted to be the commander now..

She rolled on top of Adrien and laid her breasts on top of Adrien...

"W-wait hold on" said Adrien...he took off his shirt quickly before anything else

Marionette didn't know how to please a man before but she had an idea...

She slowly went down to his pants and knowing they don't have condoms she improvised to find another way...

She unzipped his pants and Adrien's look on his face was priceless...

She went in...she felt a very indescribable object in his pants..

"Crap! That's his..staff!" Marionette panicked inside and didn't want to ruin the romantic mood

'Ah! She's in my pants!Oh god this feels great' Adrien thought in his head..

Marionette started out slowly moving her hand up and down, she can feel the hard breathing coming in his chest...he's enjoying it...

"A-ah..g-go faster..." Said Adrien..

She couldn't believe he said that..she complied and went a bit faster...

Up and down over and over faster rubbing his staff..faster she went each time..

He kept moaning louder and louder...he couldn't speak but he sure can make noises from the top of his lungs...

She thought she was still going slower so she went faster and kept it at that speed, while she was pleasuring him, Adrien's hand went to Marionettes waist and started to clutch her waist.

It hurt for a few seconds but she knew because of how fast she was going and he could take so much...

It finally went to the climax and he finally bursted from the excitement...

He didn't speak he was breathing really hard and he was finally released...

Marionette took her hand out and wiped her hand off...before she got off him she kissed him lightly on his lips but Adrien felt the kiss, brought her head forward and he was kissing harder..

They let go and she finally realized what she did, she got up and went on her bed and was crying...

Adrien followed and put his shirt on top of her..he got in bed with her and he wrapped his arms on her waist and his breath was resting on her neck..they slept together that night till morning..

The room was dark and her parents didn't want to check up on her because it was so late..

She slept without saying anything to him that night...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3- In love with her alter-ego

A/N-hello, I got something up my sleeves for this chapterXD..welcome and enjoy;0;

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marionette woke up on a sunny Sunday morning and noticed that Adrien wasn't here and she doesn't have a tea stained shirt on the ground from yesterday...

"W-was this a dream..the whole time?" She questioned her dazed self as if nothing happened yesterday, she was confused and had to hurry to the bakery for customers.

She headed down with her robe and her parents was serving a couple..it was morning and the smell of food made her hungry..

"Mama, papa did you guys leave yesterday to have something delivered?" Said marionette.

Her parents looked confused and wanted to know what made her question that..

"No honey we stayed yesterday and watched a nice movie, we asked if you wanted to join but you were already asleep with glitter in your hair" her mother chuckled and continued baking cookies...

"W-what? Oh didn't Adrien come over yesterday?" Said confused marionette..

Her farther had a questionable face to why a boy would come over...

"Oh! That boy.. He couldn't come because he had a 'fancy' photo shoot!" Said her dad..

He chuckled and carried on, her mother had a sad face for marionette since she was working so hard to clean, she fell asleep before she had the chance to work on the project..

"Honey maybe you can ask Adrien to come over and work on it while were still here?"said her mother..

Marionette gave up hope, he wouldn't have time to work something with marionette so she decided to do most of it and give Adrien credit for trying to help...

She went up stairs to get ready for the day and go out to eat with Ayla...

She was disappointed and weirded out by the dream she had...

"Why was I crying..?"she said to herself..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayla and Marionette were to meet up at this new coffee shop downtown of the school, she decided to wear a normal tank top and a skirt since it was a hot day for a Sunday..

"Dang this is hot even for France..it isn't always this hot" Marionette was close to the coffee shop and noticed Ayla...but who's those two guys she's talking too?" Said Marionette

Ayla somehow noticed her and yelled for her to come over..

"HEY MARIONETTE OVER HERE!" Ayla yelled..for no reason

Marionette was hesitant to come to where those two guys were and wanted to be only with Ayla for the day to talk about her problems.

She finally arrived and noticed it was nino...and Adrien?

Marionette pulled Ayla from her conversation with Adrien and nino..

"What are THEY doing here!?" Whispered Marionette to Ayla...

"Well Adrien and Nino were hanging out and they noticed and they wanted to say hi but then I invited them both..your welcome" said the very proud Ayla.

Marionette did not welcome Ayla and didn't want to see Adrien since she had that really weird dream,She was going to tell Ayla about it but now that Adrien and Nino are here she has no plan about telling her soon.

"Hey Marionette!" It was Adrien..he came up to her and greeted her a cute smile.

Marionette didn't know he was here neither did nino so she was embarrassed to be a wearing a tank top and a skirt...

"H-hi Adrien and nino" said marionette...

"I'm gonna get some coffee if you guys want some I can buy it for your guys" said Ayla

"I'll come dude!" Said nino

Ayla and Nino headed to the coffee shop to order the drinks and food.

Adrien and Marionette found a table and got comfortable with talking to each other..

From across the street Chloe was shopping with her daddy's money and was snooping around the shop for some new purses..

"Ugh! This trash hole has nothing good but for homeless people!" Said disgusted Chloe

She headed out frustrated and noticed to love birds talking in a table for two...

"THAT BACK THIEVING BRAT TOOK HIM!" She was furious

She ran home and told gabby all about the sad news

"Marionette started being with Adrien and she was being so mean to me!" Said Chloe

Gabby was talking back on the cellphone about how rude marionette was..

"Ya! You know what I bet she slept with Adrien and 20 more guys!" Chloe was furious and did not let this slide a bit.

She decided to make a brilliant plan to ruin Marionettes reputation...a rumor...

Chloe quickly started to write down the horrible rumor and decided to tell the first person she can get her hands on...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Back at the coffee place, everyone sat down and talked for a bit and were having a nice time..

"Hey Adrien just wanted to know do you like anyone?" Said Ayla

She wanted to know for a while and wanted to embarrass Marionette a little..

Marionette heard the question and choked on her coffee, she wasn't even seeing that coming..

"Um, well I know this is odd but I actually do like someone..." Said Adrien

"WHAT!TELL ME WHO IT IS PLLLEEAASSEEE!" Ayla plead to see who he liked and so did marionette a little..

Adrien hesitated for a moment..

"Well...it's ladybug.." Adrien had a blushed face and didn't want to add anything else to it..

Ayla, Nino and Marionette were surprised and didn't now what else to say..

Marionette was a little relieved it wasn't that brat Chloe, but she was bum he was in love with her alto ego...

"T-that's great..I hope something goes well for the two of you.." Said marionette..

"I have to go and do some of the project.." Marionette left and wanted to look back but she had to control herself and move on...she didn't want them to see her tears..

"I-it's ok marionette, you have your whole life ahead of you..." She said to herself, she was almost home but she heard big footsteps coming up to her..

"Marionette! Wait up I can't run that fast!" The voice belong to someone who she thought she loved...

"Adrien?" She turned around to see a sweaty Adrien that seemed to be running a while to just catch up with her..

"Sorry I wasn't able to come yesterday! But did you want to work on it? I don't want leave you doing it all by yourself.." He said, he got quiet after and didn't have no clue that he was messing with Marionettes emotions, he didn't notice she was crying..

"O-oh I was just going to do it myself, you seem really busy, a-and I d-" marionette stopped she felt like crying she couldn't believe this was happening..

"Marionette? Are you ok?" He questioned why she started crying..

She went down to her knees and started to ball out crying...

"MARIONETTE!" Adrien went to his knees and got close to marionette..

Marionette started to sniff and coughing and she couldn't control what she was doing..

"WHY ADRIEN!" marionette screamed and it startled Adrien for a moment...

Marionette calmed down for a moment and got on her feet..her eyes were red and decided not look at Adrien in the eyes...

" I gotta go and get ready for bed..." Marionette turned her back to Adrien...

Before she knew it, her hand was grabbed but she didn't turn..

"Marionette I don't know what's wrong but I'm always here for you..." Said Adrien

"You...never know what's wrong Adrien.." Said marionette

Her back was still towards Adrien...

She snatched her hand out if Adrien's grip and walked away...

Adrien was left there confused and he wanted to know how he can fix this...

But he doesn't know how to fix it if he doesn't know what's wrong...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4-A dirty rumor

A/N- This just got juicy and there's more to come (-^0) enjoy and welcome-3-

( mature content in this fanfic chapter!)(language advised)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marionette entered her house furious and sad and didn't even bother to greet her parents..

"Hey honey how was the coffee play date?" Her mother snickered...

Marionettes mother was surprised that she didn't answer and ran upstairs and slammed the door shut...

"What's wrong with Marionette?" Her mother said... She was confused and wanted to help so she headed up to marionettes room..

She knocked multiple times and asked to come in but marionette didn't answer...

She opened the door very slowly and saw marionette crying in her cat pillow..

"Sweetie? Are you ok?" Said her mother...

She came in without permission and went up to marionette and wanted to know what's wrong...

"MOM.." Marionette yelled and couldn't resist but hug her tightly...

"Honey something is very wrong...wanna talk about it?" Her mother was eager to know but marionette didn't budge...

"No mom...but it made me feel a lot better hugging you...thanks for being there even if you can't help without knowing the problem..." Said marionette

Her mother left and before she did she kissed her forehead and said goodnight...

Marionette noticed her mother helped her without knowing the problem then it went back to Adrien...she knew what she did was wrong ,she was angry that Adrien fell in love with someone who isn't a real person but...an alto-ego created from inside a person...

She was ready to go to bed and didn't want to be bothered for the rest if the night..

She knew something would go different because well chat was always there when something happens..

Marionette heard a knock on her bedroom window and knew it was chat and not 'wind'

She opened the bedroom window and tried to greet him a happy way..

"Oh! Hi chat you haven't been here in a while.." Marionettes face went into a fake smile and wanted him to go soon...

Chat didn't speak and went inside without asking marionette for permission...

"Chat? What's wrong with you?" Said marionette..she chuckled to keep it at a happy level..

"Marionette...listen to me..." Chat was very serious and seemed like he didn't want to be joking around for once...

"Uh ok" marionette shrugged and sat on her bed and stayed silent...

"There's something I want to know..why are your eyes red and were you fake smiling?" Chat yelled a little and he didn't seem to care that her parents were beneath him..

"Chat there's nothing wrong..." Said marionette

She lowered her head and didn't want chat to look at her in this way..

" Marionette there's something really wrong..." Chat got close to marionette and slowly picked her head up...

She was tearing up and she closed her eyes to make chat disappear...

"Tell me what's wrong I don't care if you don't wanna talk I WANT to help..." Chat took his finger and swiped away a tear coming down her cheek...

Marionette opened her eyes and started to tear up.. a tear fell after another and another..she was now ball out crying...

Chat leaned marionette into her arms and he didn't want to let go...

"Marionette tell me I'll keep it between me and you.." Said chat

She looked up and didn't want to but she really wanted to talk about it...

" do you pinky promise not to tell anyone?" Marionette had a sad doubt if he didn't promise

"Cats honor" chat put out his hand and made a cute smile and leaned his head against hers..

" I promise till the death of me..." Chat was giggling a little...

Marionette felt better and was ready to tell him...

Chat leaned back and sat on the ground waiting...

" I was crying because my biggest crush fell in love with someone he doesn't know she doesn't exist..." Marionette started to tear up and held it so remain calm..

"What do you mean she doesn't exist?" Chat was confused and didn't want to find out like this..

"She's an alter-ego behind the person behind the mask and I was broken hearted that he didn't know her and her life..." Marionette didn't want to say this and her hands clutched her pajama pants tightly...

" he doesn't know anything about her he just comes up and saids he's in love with her made me pissed because he's too ignorant to get to know her instead of freaking admiring her even she doesn't admire herself AT ALL!"...marionette was yelled and her mother yelled to ask what's wrong...

"NOTHING MOM, GOODNIGHT!" Marionette seemed to be paranoid...

Chat didn't know what else to say...

"She sometimes disses herself as being a hero because in real life she's clumsy and hates how her life is a huge joke at times but she thanks everyone for being with her because she knows people are more unlucky the her, and whenever she helps someone she wanted to do more but she doesn't have the guts till she's called up..." Marionette looked at chat straight in the eyes that tried to message him 'help me chat please...'

"But the person who has that alto-ego is the person he's,in love with..." Chat seemed to have put the right words to say..

"But when he finds out who it is he'll be disappointed and the person he'll find out will be pissed because of how he isn't in love behind the mask but in fact the super hero..." Marionette didn't want to talk any more than this...

"Get out chat...I have to go to sleep for school tomorrow.." Said marionette

"Wait...how do you know all of this?" Chat wanted to know before he left

"Because I'm her best friend and i know every single deep secret she has, people who can use it against her..." She was clearly not happy..

Chat had no words...

"bye chat and get some sleep.." She pushed him towards the window with yet again a fake and depressed smile on her face...

Chat left that night sad and confused about how much she knew about ladybug...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marionette woke that morning late for school and didn't have the time to have breakfast so she ran to school barely in time and had enough time to find Ayla...

"Good morning class make sure you have your project done cause it's due this Wednesday!" Said the teacher who finally came back from her flu and didn't seem to be interactive...

"Class today you will be doing a couple assignment and make sure it's done today, you can choose your partner" the teacher sat down was filling out paper work..

Ayla and marionette sat in the very back of the class to get away from Adrien...

Marionette told Ayla about why she left and that she was crying the whole night..

Adrien was seemingly trying to get close to were marionette was but Chloe and gabby took the spot and Adrien was bummed and Nino too..

All the students were doing work but Adrien was to busy thinking of what Marionette said bout how 'ladybug doesn't exist' and didn't stop wondering since last night..

"Adrien Agreste don't be slacking off in my class or I'll fail you for this assignment!" The teacher was a frustrated since she was doing some work her self

Adrien went back to work and tried a little bit to ignore what marionette said...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was lunch time and marionette usually hangs out with Adrien, Nino and Ayla but she decided to help clean one of the lockers to just be busy when it wasn't being used at the moment...

She was cleaning and was singing a little tune to help make it more fun as it is...

She was cleaning and heard footsteps behind her and thought it was the gym teacher going by but it stopped behind her...

She heard a phone click to take a picture and turned around hastily and it was..Chloe?

"Oh looks who it is cleaning the dirty and disgusting locker rooms, do you need money to pay for the lunch food?" She was confident in making marionette pay... She held the phone up to show the ugly picture marionette was in...

"Oh and by the way I had no idea you slept with Adrien and 20 more guys, why didn't you tell us soon is it because your scared people might take you as a WHORE?" Chloe took the advantage of marionette in this mood because she had nothing to say back but instead wanted to punch her in her face...

"Ya of course people might take you seriously even tho everyone in this whole damn school hate your guts..." Marionette wasn't afraid to shut her up...

"Well tell that to the people who like it 200 times of this photo of you cleaning..and don't worry honey people will also find out your a dirty whore..." Chloe was laughing and turned around to let her self out...

She saw Adrien standing there recording audio from his phone...

"So who's the whore again? I would love to know who went behind this and actually made a dumb rumor about her..CHLOE!" Adrien was full blown pissed about how Chloe is acting..

"A-Adrien? Honey what are you doing here..." Said Chloe

"Don't honey me you back stabber...you made a horrible rumor about marionette NOT COOL" Adrien didn't feel like being clearly lied too..

Chloe was so mad she ran passed Adrien and pushed him on the side...

Adrien stopped the recorder and didn't look back at Chloe..but instead was looking at Marionette..

"Marionette I'm really sorry for whatever I did..." Adrien slowly went up marionette...

"Adrien I don't wanna talk right now..." Marionette leaned on the lockers and put her head down..

Adrien went up and to the lockers and banged the lockers a bit too hard...

"Marionette I care about you and I don't like how your ignoring me for no reason!" Adrien was frustrated...

"CUASE ADREIN YOU DONT KNOW WHO LADYBUG IS!" Marionette yelled at Adrien and she clutched Adrien's shirt and leaned on him..

"I can't tell you...I've only told one person and it's not Ayla..." Marionette made tear marks on Adrien's shirt, she kneeled down and was now clutching Adrien's jeans

"I'm so sorry for being such a jerk...I'm so sorry Adrien" whimpering started coming out of marionette...

Marionette started to cry and didn't care if Adrien felt out of place in this situation...

While Adrien was comforting Marionette in a way Chloe came back for more and didn't care if Adrien had the stupid recorder she'll just take it from him...

"Ooooo look what we have here...is Marionette-!" Chloe quickly took a picture and it looked like marionette was doing a dirty deed on her knees while Adrien was resisting...

"So marionette is a total whore and lies to people who know the truth...well accept for the 20 guys thing..but don't worry I'll fix that for her.." Chloe quickly ran and posted the photo on social stasis...

'OH NO! Marionette and Adrien from a high-school has been caught doing dirty deeds in the locker room!'

(Picture shown below the title)

Mean while back the lockers...

"Marionette how about we meet somewhere we can talk instead of a dirty locker room.." Adrien giggled and landed a hand at marionette...

Marionette looked up and saw his hand...she standed up and presented herself..

"Yes Adrien I would love to meet you some place..." Marionette grew a cute smile while still holding Adrien's hand..

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Chapter 5The new girl

A/N-sorry I haven't been typing for a week hope you still were still wanting to read!and I now have ideas and so I won't flunk out of ideas:3(language advised..)

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Marionette was at home and finally finished the project so she had no more worries about it..

She remembered the place to meet Adrien tomorrow after school..she was so excited she baked cookies for the meet up..

"Even though he's in love with ladybug doesn't mean I can't be friends with him" marionette told her self..

She turned off the lights and headed down to sleep...until she heard a quiet knock on her window..

"Oh chats here.." Marionette got up and opened the door..the room had no lights on and chat seemed to be quiet himself...

"Hey marionette, I wanted to come by today and I'm so happy you feel better.."said chat..

His body was blocked by the darkness and he came forward and he hugged her..

"C-chat are you ok?" Marionette didn't know if he was glad or sad or both at the same time..

Chat got off her and was looking at marionette..

"Remember that promise? Well I have a secret I want to tell you now..." Chat sat on her bed and turned on her light...

Chats eyes were going through marionettes body..

"Uh..ya sure.." Marionette sat down and and was waiting for what he was going to say..

"I'm in love with someone..and she loves someone I know very well but what she doesn't know is that she's in love with the same person..." Chat looked down and wanted to get marionette a little hint it was her...

"Oh! That's stinks why not confess to her?" Marionette was confused he would tell her this on a short notice...

"Well I can't because she'll reject me..." Chat seemed to be a sad mood..

Marionette patted him on the back and didn't want to get chat to be any sadder..

Chat looked at marionette and he leaned in a little bit closer than usual...

Marionette didn't move but wanted to stop this...

"Chat..." Marionettes eyes were closed and didn't face chat...

"I have to meet someone at the park tomorrow..a-and I have to go to bed.." Marionette slightly pushed chat back meaning she wasn't interested...

Chat made a smirk, and he didn't seem to be that sad anymore..

"I hope you have fun with that person tomorrow" chat headed to the window and winked at her..

"W-wait...chat I'm sorry but don't give up on that girl still..." Marionette made a cute smile and chat left..

Marionette went in her bed and covered herself in blankets...

"Did he mean that Adrien and chat are the same person?..." Marionette was thinking much about it and didn't seem to think that a sweet Adrien would be a corny cat with a tight body suit..

Marionette gave up and stop thinking of it...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marionette woke that morning forgetting about mostly was chat what trying to say...

She got her prettiest dress she made and she thought to put her ladybug spots from her heroic side on the dress to represent her and her old self...

Tiki was put in her bag and she put her new shoes on and headed out of the shop..

She showed up to see Adrien and he waved happily at marionette..

Marionette headed to Adrien and not Ayla today because she wasn't here yet..

"Marionette! I love you dress was it inspired by ladybug?" Adrien made a cute smile on his face.

"Oh..ya! She inspires me a lot!...which reminds me.." Marionette leaned in to Adrien and lightly told Adrien...

"I never knew you were great friends with chat..." Marionette winked at Adrien and went to her seat..

'OMG I can't believe I just did that! Don't look, act like your writing something down..'marionette thought to herself...

Adrien was blushing and didn't want to look at marionette with his red face...

Class started and everything when by fast pretty quickly and it went to lunch..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Everyone was hanging out and was having lunch as usual..

Everyone was shock on there phones as they saw that photo that Chloe posted yesterday..

Adrien and marionette was getting glared at...especially marionette..

Someone threw a empty soda can at marionette and dissed her while walking to class..

"Marionette are you ok?" Adrien tried to find the person who threw the can at her...

"Y-ya..." Marionette was tearing up and both went in class to see Chloe talking to a couple of students in the class,.

Chloe pointed at both Adrien and marionette and the students made a disappointed face at both of them...

Adrien and marionette went to there seats as well Ayla and Nino did..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Chloe was on her phone in class and the teacher didn't spot her so she continued to text her new friend gabby..Sabrina was out of France for a few weeks and met this girl online who was heading to the school to be a new student...

"Plan A was a great success and I can't wait for you to come here and do plan B" Chloe texted to gabby...

Gabby texted back Chloe saying she couldn't wait to do her part of the job..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Later on during the day she came to the park and was holding the cookies she baked for the meet up..

Adrien didn't seem to come show up yet...

On the other side of town Adrien was walking to the park earlier and spotted Chloe with this new girl and she seemed nice..to nice..

He tried to avoid Chloe and the new girl but Chloe seemed to have spotted him and pushed her friend gabby to wear he was...

Gabby was this pretty girl with long brown hair with a pink dress that made her green eyes pop

"Hey who are you?" Adrien was in a hurry and didn't have time to be talking with this girl but he was still being patient..

"Oh um well... Can we talk somewhere more quiet?" Said gabby..

She pushed Adrien to where they were heading and she turned and did a thumbs up to Chloe..

They were in a street corner, they went behind a dumpster and stood in front of Adrien while he was against a wall..

"My name is gabby and I just wanted to tell you something..." Gabby came to close to Adrien and she stroked Adrien's arm..

Adrien seemed uncomfortable and didn't seem to be having fun...

Gabby slowly put leg on the side of Adrien came really close to Adrien...

"I wanted to say your really cute and wanted to just say..." Gabby put her lips very closely to Adrien's lips and whispered..

"Your really cute..." She kissed Adrien in the mouth and out her arms around Adrien...

Adrien was shocked and didn't seem to be happy sharing his first kiss with some random girl..

He heard a snap and a shadow ran back to its spot and he pushed gabby off her...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK DOING...I gotta go" Adrien ran to the park as fast as he can..

Chloe came to wear gabby was and she showed her the picture she took of them both kissing..

Back at Adrien, he was running fast and he finally was able to meet marionette...

But she was crying at her phone and she didn't look up...

Adrien went to marionette and saw the picture Chloe took of them at the lockers and the new post she took of Adrien and gabby...

"A-Adrien if you didn't want to meet up ,you should have told me before I came here for you!" Marionette pushed Adrien aside but he grabbed her hand...

"This isn't what you think!" Adrien didn't want to start this all over again...

"First of all that picture from the locker rooms needs to be solved and the picture kissing some random girl isn't my damn business but doesn't mean you stood me up and wasted my time on you..." Marionette started to cry again...

Adrien let her go and marionette was free to go home it was night, it was late, her makeup was ruined and she threw the cookies in the nearest trash..

She ran in her room and went in her bed crying...

She heard a knock on the window and marionette stood up and opened the window..

Chat came in and was about to say something..

"Hi Adrien why did you come here now?"said marionette...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6-one more try

A/N: ok so in case there is language be advised and there so much juicy drama!

ENJOY :3...sorry I took so long;-;had a hard time...

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a strong silence from chat and marionette after she directly told chat as Adrien...

"Marionette? I-I don't know what your talking about! I'm big fun chat!" Chat was now trying to make false things and making marionette loose the idea that he himself was Adrien Agreste..

"Don't you damn lie to me..I'm not in a good mood since you stood me up, and there's a rumor about what happened at the lockers..."marionette was dazed and didn't feel like fighting with Adrien..

"Marionette I didn't mean any of this to happen...and I never wanted you to find out like this.." Chat made little movement towards marionettes but somehow met each other face to a face..

"I found out when you were talking about this 'girl'" marionette came up and faced chat..

"De-transform Adrien, you don't need to be like this..." Marionette was waiting for the moment to see Adrien behind the cat mask she only new personally for a while that she didn't care who he was behind the mask till this moment...

Adrien claw in and plagg hid away from little fight of them and didn't see marionette that she wasn't amazed by this but only even more frustrated..

"I'm trying so hard not to cry but I can never stay angry at you but I never thought you be over ladybug and be trying to be with me" marionette was still a little hurt of how Adrien was tricked by alter ego...

Adrien noticed the pain she was feeling and didn't want to make her even more angry at him but he knew this all started with that one question..'who do you like Adrien?'...that damn question turned to this final place where he sees marionette nearly crying...

"Marionette that girl..she approached me and kissed me..I didn't like it and I ran as fast as I can to the park, if I had a time machine for fixing i'd do it as many times as I needed to, as long I got to see your happy smile and your glowing eyes..." Adrien put out his finger under her chin and lifted her head to see her watery eyes..

"I'm over ladybug because I loved someone who was beautiful, talented, funny, and can be a cute cluts at times.." Adrien smiled at marionette, she smiled back at him..

"Adrien..I-I'm so sorry for making all this happened if I listened to you at the park or when I should have told you what was wrong maybe it could have been better.." Marionette lowered her head to Adrien's chest and she put her arms around his waist and just hung to him..

Adrien put his arms her and there slowly when to the floor still grasping each other closely..

Adrien whispered to marionette..."I forgive you, all of it because I love you to much to hurt you.."

Marionette felt better she didn't want to let go from Adrien as if she was still scared to face him..

"I have to go marionette.." Adrien lifted marionette up from and kissed her forehead before saying goodbye and transformed back to chat and left in the night...

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-...-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-...-.-..

Marionette went to school that day excited and happy to see Ayla, Nino and especially Adrien..

She was glad to be friends with Adrien again or...even more than that.. Marionette thought over the fact that she could be with some hot model that has so many fangirls that he can pick up from a street corner only choose marionette over more hot and talented women...

'Lucky me..' As she thought passing the multiple classes leading to the last class for English..

As she turned the corner to see the desks and students chatter while the teacher was reading over some paperwork she noticed her two friends that she dearly wished to know what happened the other night but had to be between Adrien and herself to not get screwed by hawkmoth.

'Adrien..oh god! I totally forgot about him..'

The classed got settled in when the bell rang for the first hours of school to begin..

Adrien showed up late after he had to stop after his fathers photographer wanted him to stay for a few more minutes..

As he passed to sit in his assigned sit he gave a smirk to marionette as usual when she took a tiny glance at him.

'Damn cat boy made me blush..'

She by passed the cute smirk and gave a little wave to give Adrien a nice greeting..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lunch went on and the classmates still snickered about the rumor about what happened in the lockers..whispers surrounded marionette and Adrien as they walked with Ayla and Nino...

'I bet they did that the next night!' As a whisper passed Adrien and marionette..

Most if the talking was mostly of marionette being a total whore but she bypassed the fact that it was a back shot of a crying girl hanging on to a boy while being hurt...

As everyone sat at a table Ayla and Nino talk as usual and making a loud argument about what ladybug wears during bedtime..

'Man people can be creepy at times..'

Adrien decided to sit next to marionette..."hey marionette I love your how you hair is up today!" Seems like Adrien ignored the whole fiasco that went down last night..

"Y-ya...hey did you sleep well last night it was pretty late.." As she whispered to a level where Ayla and Nino won't bug in during the convo..

"Oh I slept fine except the fact that Natalie kept scolding me for not getting my work done earlier" Adrien gave a nervous laugh and opened his wrapped sandwich his professional chef made that made the food critics jealous...

As marionette was eating her home made pastries she slanged some cream from her pastry her father made earlier onto Adrien.

"Oh jeez! Sorry Adrien!" Marionette grabbed some napkins while she put her food safely into her lunchbox.

"Oh! It's ok I'll get that off easily" Adrien had napkins but was beaten by marionette heading to the filling smudge on his shirt first..

Marionette grabbed a piece if cloth from Adrien shirt and stretched it to get the stain in one sitting while another hand was placed nearly on Adrien's hands as she made a face that seemed like her cleaning face.

Adrien was a bit too close to marionettes forehead as she finished cleaning the stain, she lifted her head to see to eyes narrowing down to her, it was a shock for Adrien too as they separated fast before they stared to long at each other...

"S-sorry marionette I got too close.." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he narrowed his eyes somewhere else to make the situation not as awkward..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While marionette and Adrien were being two love birds across from the school yard was Chloe grudging over the two being in a compatible relationship while Chloe was suppose to be with Adrien while they both of them laugh at marionette for being a worthless little rat..

"Those dumb asses don't know how to be in a relationship!" Chloe was going to do one more plan before she fails the whole thing...

Chloe headed to marionettes locker and ripped a ripped pice of paper from her sparkling notebook and drew a anonymous letter to marionette..

'Dear back-stabbing bitch

Please meet me behind the school by yourself if you don't I'll tell the whole school you WERE pregnant now hurry your little ass and decide...

Love, anonymous'

Chloe slipped in the paper between the cracks of marionettes locker and went into class as usual..

'Now we wait' as Chloe made her final check mark on her...to do list...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.


End file.
